


Sueños (Dreams)

by BonesAndSkulls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndSkulls/pseuds/BonesAndSkulls
Summary: AU but not totally! During the fifth year at Hogwarts Harry has been having dreams with Voldemort and now, in sixth year, the dreams continue. SLASH! HarryTom.This story is written in Spanish!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sueños (Dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story back in 2008 and it is in Spanish, although I also have been thinking on translating to English in the future. If anyone wants to do the translation contact me!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Titulo: Sueños** (1/1)

 **Autora** : Izzy Black (BonesAndSkulls)

 **Pairing** : Tom/Harry

 **Raiting** : Romance. NC-17.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JKR

Notas: Es semi UA, ya que ocurre el verano después de 5º curso (OoP). ¿Por qué los "buenos" tienen siempre que ganar? Eso es mentira, ¿en el mundo real no ganan siempre los que tienen más poder? Sino pregúntale a tu cuenta de banco… quienes son los que nos roban…

Para LadyVoldie.

 _Italics_ \- pensamientos de Harry

**SUEÑOS**

_Esas cuatros paredes que me encierran, como siempre, desde hace tanto tiempo que ya ni recuerdo, primero la buhardilla y después la habitación de la cual no podía salir sino era para hacer esos humillantes trabajos de elfo domestico. La noche y el día se camuflan en mis sueños y en mi realidad. Y al otro lado de esa maldita puerta que me encierra solo hay gritos, incontables gritos._

-¡Chico! – brama con su estridente voz Vernon Dursley. – Maldita sea, puedes bajar. ¡Hay que lavar la vejilla después de comer!

Gritos, gritos, gritos.

Harry se levanta perezosamente de su cama. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer, bajar y limpiar, antes que su loco tío vuelva a darle una de sus diarias palizas. Aún le duele el brazo del golpe que le propinó ayer, su tío, al ver que no había su vaso de vino en la mesa a la hora de comer. El maldito vaso que siempre se toma a la maldita hora de cenar, y que según él: "Eso, chico, es el premio después de una larga jornada de trabajo. El vino y la cena. Y ¡maldita sea, porque no esta en mi vaso!", para luego levantarse tan ágilmente como le permite su cuerpo y golpearle contra el mármol de la cocina.

Baja, limpia los platos bajo la estricta mirada de su tía, ahora esta haciendo un bufanda para su pequeño Dudley, pero Harry sabe que en realidad esta allí para comprobar que no rompa ningún plato. Si lo hace, al momento se lo dirá a su marido para que esta vez la paliza sea más fuerte.

A ella le da asco. Él lo odia. Los sentimientos son compartido.

Termina la tarea tan deprisa como puede, y cuidadosamente. No quiere otra paliza. Aunque sabe que seguramente, si su tío estuviera en la cocina en lugar de la sala encontraría una manera u otra para pegarle.

Seca los platos.

Se dirige a su habitación. Y se tumba en la cama. Y deja que Morfeo lo abrase, o al menos siente esa sensación de ensoñación tan preciada y relajante.

Su mundo se camufla en medio de sueños. Y vuelve a oír esa voz. La voz de su mortal enemigo, la voz del asesino de sus padres. Pero no sabe porque esa voz fría le reconforta.

-Potter, ¿otra vez aquí?

En el plano donde se materializa Harry y Voldemort, él asiente con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes que puedo volver a engañarte? – en la cara del joven Riddle aparece una retorcida sonrisa. – Como hice con Sirius Black.

Harry lo analiza.

-No volverás hacer lo mismo. Esa vez caí en tu trampa, pero ahora ya estoy prevenido. Sino no estaría aquí.

-Estas aquí porque te sientes solo Potter, no te engañes. Porque yo soy tu única conexión con el mundo mágico, que tan prohibido te es en esta casa donde te encuentras. Porque como yo has crecido envuelto del odio de muggles.

Y el cabrón tiene razón. Esta allí porque es su única conexión con el mundo mágico, aunque lo odie por haber matado a sus padres y a Sirius, es su única salvación en esta casa donde se encuentra, y que ha tenido una infancia muy parecida a la de Tom Riddle. Los dos abandonados de niños por distintas razones, eso nunca se le olvida, pero obligados a vivir en las mismas condiciones. Eso hace que siempre se pregunte…

-¿Por que Dumbledore lo permite? – Le pregunta la voz de Tom – Aun no te acostumbras que en este plano compartimos la mente. Tienes que aprender a cerrarla si no quieres que te la lea con tanta facilidad.

-¿Por que…? – empieza Harry.

-¿…No puedes leérmela? – Continúa el mago oscuro. – Porque soy un maestro de oculmancia. Para ser el mago oscuro más poderoso tienes que ser un maestro en todas las áreas, Potter, aunque estas estén prohibidas por las leyes.

Harry miró su joven rostro. No podía negar que Voldemort era hermoso. El pelo negro como el suyo pero más domesticado, y sus ojos marrones con estrías rojizas lo hacían ver _peligroso_.

Durante su quinto curso supo que era gay, lo había podido comprobar en una de las muchas fiestas de gryffindor, con la cual se sorprendió, supuso en un principio que era el alcohol y la excitación de la victoria del partido anterior, acabó besándose con un chico de ravenclaw, o puede hufflepuff no se acordaba, de los que había en la fiesta. Y reafirmar otra noche de excursión con los gemelos Weasley en la cocina a la mañana siguiente se había levantado en la cama con ambos.

Si Harry es gay, y no le importa, pero no esta dispuesto a dejarse llevar por la belleza de ese ser que tiene delante. El causante de su mal.

-Eso no responde a mi anterior pregunta. De por que Dumbledore cometió dos veces el mismo error.

-Los humanos siempre caemos dos veces con la misma piedra. – Contesta con simpleza el Lord dándole una mirada significativa.

Harry se vuelve a perder en sus medio rojizos ojos.

No contesta. Pero sigue hablando con él de magia, de conjuros prohibidos. Siempre con la insistencia del mayor de que Dumbledore nunca le va a ver como algo que no sea un arma para acabar con él.

Sus palabras lo arrastran, lo seducen des de hace ya algunos meses. Des de antes de que muriera Sirius. Pero no puede evitarlo, ese poder y esa debilidad por su parte hace que sea irresistible.

Al final se duerme. No sueña, cuando Harry duerme no suele soñar, solo sueña cuando esta en la "habitación" con Voldemort. Es allí donde se enteraba, antes que él lo descubriera, de sus planes, es allí donde se metía en la mente de su Némesis y tenía esas horribles pesadillas.

_Gritos._

_Gritos._

_Solo esos desgarradores gritos, que las antiguas paredes de piedra no consiguen amortiguar, y yo aquí siento que la locura crece poco a poco en mi interior._

-Buenas noches Harry – dice el Lord. – Otra vez aquí…

-Tom – contesta simplemente – Veo que tu gusto no ha cambiado.

Harry observa la habitación que comparten en la mente de ambos. Paredes de piedra oscura y vieja con diversos cuadros de magos oscuros colgados, demasiados estantes de libros para su gusto, una mesa de escritorio con su respectiva silla, al centro un par de sofás de cuero negro con una mesita de té entre ellos, el suelo sobre la oscura madera marrón alfombras verdes y en el único rincón libre de la habitación una gran cama con doseles de seda verde, sabanas negras. Todo muy oscuro para el gusto del joven, el cual prefiere los rojos y colores calidos.

-A eso lo llamamos _elegancia_ , Potter – le riña suavemente – algo que por lo que veo no entiendes. Con que biografía de gran mago quieres que te ilumine hoy. ¿Raistlin Majere, el que consiguió un lugar entre los dioses? Aunque fuera solo por días… – mientras le señala algunos de los cuadros colgados.

-¿No podríamos hablar de algún mago que no lleve una "túnica negra"? ¿Rincewind?

-Rincewind, solo era un squib al que le temían por saber un hechizo que leyó del libro del Dios que esta entre el Siete y el Nueve. – Se ríe el mayor – Todos los grandes magos han decolorado su túnica hacia el negro. Los magos más poderosos fueron siempre los que se sumergieron y se hicieron maestros de las artes más puras hasta las más oscuras y prohibidas. Siempre es útil aprender de sus errores.

-Y aquí es donde me dices que el conocimiento es poder.

-Y eso es, Harry. – Harry en su interior sabe que es verdad, que hasta los más blancos magos del mundo han tenido que mancharse las manos con magia negra para conseguir parar a aquellos monstruos _humanos_ que amenazaban la tranquilidad gente corriente. – Tú tienes el potencial para ser un gran mago, por eso debes querer aprender. – continua el mago oscuro con su voz aterciopelada.

Al chico de ojos verdes le seducen sus palabras, le entran por todos los poros de la piel y descargan dentro suyo olas de magia en estado puro. Le gusta con la pasión que habla, porque en esos momentos los rojizos ojos del Lord destellan en un hermoso marrón miel, y su aura se hace más grande. Está seguro que nadie antes ha reparado en este hecho. Que nadie ha visto la pureza oscura que destila el joven Voldemort cuando habla, solo él, y eso lo hace sentir especial.

-… Y el Veneno Mortem solo puede ser curado haciendo un antídoto con… ¿Harry me estas escuchando? – le pregunta al moreno.

Harry se ha vuelto a perder en sus ojos.

-Si, si – asiente automáticamente.

-Te veo distraído hoy. Creo que será mejor que lo dejamos… necesitas dormir, mañana regresas a Hogwarts, ¿no?

-Eh, si claro. Pero podemos continuar hablando un rato más – Harry no quiere dormir, quiere oírle, le gusta, no, le encanta verlo hablar con tanta pasión de pociones o de cualquier cosa.

El otro mago le mira fijamente, sonríe, pero continúa hablando. Si ese es el deseo del joven él no va a impedirlo.

 _Y lentamente caí en sus redes. Me enamoré de aquel ser que_ _me atormentaba y me enseñaba la grandeza de la magia más antigua y más oscura. Ese poder con el que siempre he podido vencerle y nunca he utilizado…_

_¿Lo sabía él que nunca podría hacerle daño? Seguro, seguro que sabía que mi corazón le pertenecía y nunca podría levantar una mano en su contra. Es previsible, mi maldito instinto de proteger a lo que me importa me ha perdido durante toda mi vida._

_Ahora que siento que la vida se escapa de mi maltratado cuerpo, noto como su última traición ha sido la más terrible de todas. Ya que no solo perdí a los amigos, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny,… todos mis compañeros de la escuela, Remus, Dumbledore, Tonks… y a todos los Orden que confiaron en mi. He perdido también mi corazón ya que se lo di al único ser en el mundo incapaz de amar a nadie._

-Buenas noches Tom – dice Harry desde su sofá.

-Buenas noches. – Voldemort se sienta al otro sofá, con elegancia.

Esta noche Harry ha llegado antes que él. Pero no ha cambiado la habitación, le gusta como la tiene el mayor.

-¿Un día movido? – pregunta por cortesía el de ojos esmeralda.

-Si, unos cuantos ataques en el norte Liverpool y unos mortífagos que fallaron a una simple misión en Gales. Esos inútiles. – Dice con mal contenida ira.

-Ese dolor de cabeza me va a matar Tom, ¿puedes tranquilizarte? – le pide el chico dorado. Hace tiempo que Voldemort le confía sus planes a Harry, pero él no lo cuenta a sus amigos, ni a la Orden. Tiene miedo que Voldemort lo abandone.

Harry Potter ama a Lord Voldemort.

Se pierde durante unos segundos en esos rojizos ojos. Y cuando el tenebroso mago entreabre los labios para empezar a hablar de nuevo, Harry lo mira idiotizado.

Lentamente como si estuviera bajo un Imperius se levanta, y se apoya al otro sofá, a con la pierna en medio de las del Lord. Acerca su a su rostro, poco a poco, para que el otro sepa de sus intenciones y pueda rechazarlo, si quiere. Finalmente sus labios se encuentran con los otros, y se funden en un beso. Al principio inexperto y lento, pero cuando Tom adquiere el control pasa a ser apasionado y duro.

Se besan durante horas para el chico, segundos en realidad. Se separan lentamente igual que como ha empezado el beso. El Lord sonríe. Harry se vuelve a perder en su rostro. No se han movido.

-Tom… – empieza.

-No digas nada, Harry – le pone elegantemente un dedo sobre sus labios, para callarle.

Le coge una mano dándole un pequeño tirón, sus narices se tocan y el mayor aprovecha para volver a besarle. Harry vuelve en si y se entrega al beso. Dentro del beso Tom lo abraza, y lo sienta en su regazo. Cada vez se besan con más pasión. El Lord se levanta con el menor en brazos, aún besándose. Y se dirige a la cama, lo deja con suavidad y se recuesta encima suyo.

Tom rompe el beso para dar pequeños mordisquitos en el cuello del chico. Le quita la túnica gryffindor con cuidado, mientras el otro le desabrocha botón por botón la larga túnica negra.

Quedan desnudos uno delante del otro.

Harry le besa el cuello y baja hasta el pecho, inexpertamente, se detiene al ombligo y juega con él, hasta llegar al pene, lo besa y se lo mete a en su boca. Lo succiona, lo lame, mueve su boca arriba y abajo. El mayor siente el placer y no puede evitar que su erección crezca y salga algo de lubricante que acaba en la boca del chico dorado. De repente, sintiendo que se va a correr, levanta la cabeza del chico, que le esta haciendo la felación, para que pare y lo recuesta en la cama otra vez.

Coge la erección del niño que vivió y la bombea con una mano, mientras mete dos de sus dedos en el orificio para prepararle. Harry, sonrojado, gime de placer y de dolor por la intrusión de los dedos en su virgen trasero. El mayor espera que el chico se acostumbre, pero sigue con el trabajo con el pene, para que no pierda el placer que ya había ganado. Harry se relaja y le deja hacer al Lord. Le mete tres dedos, los entra y los saca lentamente, para después aumentar el ritmo.

Un gemido de placer.

Y otro.

Harry está al borde.

Y Tom aprovecha para penetrar con su erecto pene el chico. El primer empujón hace que el chico suelte un pequeño chillido de dolor. El Lord sale un poco de él, lo que provoca que Harry se relaje, y en el siguiente empujón el chico ya no nota el dolor, solo hay placer. Y empieza el vaivén. Sale y entra al principio con una extraña ternura hasta que se vuelve más pasional y sin control, con dureza. Harry gime cada vez más fuerte y Tom, también.

Minutos de placer, que parecen segundos.

Al final Harry se contrae y deja que su semen moje su vientre y el del Lord, mientras que Tom al notar la nueva estrechez que ha provocado la eyaculación se corre dentro del niño dorado.

Sudoroso y cansado, a causa de la eyaculación, cae suavemente sobre el chico, pero antes de tocarlo se va desvaneciendo, ha gastado mucha energía. A Harry le ocurre lo mismo.

Harry se despierta en su cama de la torre de Gryffindor, y aunque fuera un _sueño_ nota un ligero dolor en el trasero. Su mente estaba en la sala, pero su cuerpo de algún modo también.

_Recuerdo mi siguiente verano con él, me secuestro delante de toda la Orden y me llevó a su mansión. Allí fui su amante y prisionero._

_Hasta aquel fatídico día._

_Me traicionó, uso todo lo que sabía respecto a la Orden y mató a los que yo amaba o me importaba, aquellos que confiaron en mí. Me tenía a mí y el mundo mágico había perdido todo. Él había ganado la guerra._

_Había ganado la guerra, porque también tenía mi corazón._

_Tiene mi corazón aún_ _. Y el maldito lo sabe, por eso llevo meses, ¿años? No lo sé he perdido la cuenta, encerrado en este calabozo._

_Hoy no hay gritos. Solo pasos que corretean delante de la puerta de mi celda._

_Alguien se acerca._

_Abren la maciza puerta metálica que me apresa. Y la luz que entra a través de ella me cega por unos minutos._

_-Harry – dice su aterciopelada voz que nunca puedo olvidar. Esa voz que amo y odio con la misma intensidad. – Quieres volver conmigo, ¿a mis aposentos? – otra vez su visita._

_-Antes muerto. – digo con rencor y las palabras rasgan mi garganta._

_Cada cierto tiempo, no sé cuanto, viene, me pregunta lo mismo y le co_ _ntesto lo mismo, luego marcha. Es su manera de castigarme._

 _-¿Eso es lo que quieres? – No eso no es lo que quiero_ _, quiero estar contigo aunque me hayas traicionado, aunque me corroe saber que eres el asesino de mis padres y mis_ hermanos _, y tú lo sabes, me respondo mentalmente._

_No respondo a tu pregunta._

_-Harry sabes cual es tu lugar. Eres poderoso, todo_ _tú eres poder, podrías volver conmigo y gobernar, no solo Inglaterra, el mundo a mi lado. – poder, poder, poder… ¿hay alguna palabra que odié más en ese mundo? No lo creo. – Tú me amas._

_Odio tu seguridad._

_Tus ojos rojizos brillan, como las veces que hicimos el amor, ¿o solo era echar un polvo para ti?_

_No digo nada._

_-¿No respondes? – Me preguntas, noto la impaciencia en tu voz, y siento tu ira en mi cabeza, y empieza a doler. – Así que continúas como siempre. Hoy no estoy de humor, o sea que puede que te conceda tu deseo. Lucius…_

_-Espera –_ _me oigo decir y otra vez las palabras acuchillan mi garganta._

 _Al notar que puedo tener la muerte tan cerca mi deseo de estar vivo es más fuerte_ _._

_-Quiero volver contigo. – Te acercas a mí y coges mi maltratado y flaco cuerpo del suelo en el cual estoy, con posición fetal, con extrema suavidad, y me llevas en brazos como si fuera una novia en su noche de bodas. Me acurruco en tu regazo, me siento protegido y mi cuerpo vuelve a recuperar algo del calor que he perdido._

_Me llevas hasta tu habitación, con los mortífagos detrás con la varita en alto por si se me ocurre escapar. Idiotas, como piensan que puedo escapar si ni siquiera puedo moverme._

_Entramos a tu habitación me dejas en la cama, me arropas y sales un momento a hablar Lestrange o puede que Malfoy, imposibles de reconocer con esas horrendas mascaras que les obligas a llevar. Luego entras y cierras la puerta._

_Te sientas a la cama y pasas los dedos por mi sucio pelo._

_-¿Que…? – Mi voz se quiebra – ¿Qué pensabas hacer para matarme? – Recuerdo la profecía, y que él nunca supo como terminaba. Es uno de los pocos recuerdos que nunca ha conseguido penetrar, mi instinto de supervivencia lo ha mantenido a salvo._

_-Como no puedo matarte te hubiera encadenado a la sala de tortura y cuando tu cadáver empezara a descomponerse lo hubiese puesto en una vitrina en medio de Birmingham para que muggles y magos vieran el destino que tuvo su_ Salvador _y así nadie se le ocurriría sublevarse._

_Cruel._

_Esa crueldad es lo que amo de él._

_Me miras y sonríes con franqueza. ¿Cómo alguien que tiene esa sonrisa puede causar tanto mal?_

_-Pero estoy vivo… ahora puede que se subleven tus_ vasallos _. – mi voz va empezando a recuperarse, se acostumbra a volver a hablar._

 _-Si, pero estas conmigo. Y eso es algo que nunca nadie va a olvidar. Querrán tu cabeza tanto como la mía, aunque hayas sido su Niño Dorado has dejado morir a tus guardianes, o lo que sea que fueran, y tu sigues con vida y eso te hace igual o peor a mí. No puedes negar tu destino, Harry, eres mi_ Igual _._

_Tus carcajadas llenan la habitación y lo peor es que llenan mi corazón, también. Porque voy a seguir a tu lado, como tu amante, como tu igual, voy a mostrarles mi poder y el camino que he escogido. Que me odien con alguna razón._

_Hago un gesto afirmativo con mi cabeza cuando me miras._

_Besas mis resecos labios._

_-Te amo Tom. – Digo con mi corazón._

_-Lo sé, Harry._

FIN


End file.
